


The Real Him

by AutisticWriter



Series: Riley's Prompt Meme Fills [44]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bigotry & Prejudice, Bullying, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Multi, One Shot, Polyamory, Protectiveness, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, gender non-conforming, transphobic language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: After Chihiro’s secret is leaked to the rest of the students, he starts getting bullied for crossdressing and being so feminine. But during the mess, his classmates stand up for him and he becomes very close to Kyouko and Sayaka. And he knows his girlfriends love him just the way he is.





	The Real Him

**Author's Note:**

> Chihiro is a cis boy, but gets hit with a lot of transphobic bullying. This is similar to my experience at school, where I was bullied because I was perceived as a lesbian, despite being asexual. From my experience, bullies just take you at face value and bully you for your appearance, regardless of your identity. Anyway, beware the occasional transphobic language.

Girly boy.

Those words have followed Chihiro around since before he even understood what the insult meant. But he understands now; with his short stature, skinny frame, high pitched voice and rather effeminate mannerisms, it makes perfect sense people would call him a girly boy. But as he got older, the insults got worse. Soon, he was getting transphobic slurs slung at him despite being cisgender, the bullies at school having fun mocking him just for being the way he is.

So when he was nine years old, Chihiro came to a decision: if he dresses as a girl, people will stop mocking him. And, ever since, he has pretended to be a girl, and people finally accept his behaviour and appearance, because girls are supposed to act this way and no boy would ever willingly cross dress, right?

Well, it was like that until a few weeks ago. Now fifteen years old, Chihiro has been studying at Hope’s Peak Academy for a few months, having enrolled as a boy but having gotten Dad to write to the staff about Chihiro’s… interesting circumstances. And everything was going well; he made friends and loved studying his favourite subject in the impressive facilities at this school…

But… six weeks ago, his cover was blown. A substitute teacher took Chihiro’s class for homeroom one day, and it never even occurred to Chihiro that a substitute wouldn’t know about him.

“Mr Fujisaki!”

And when she called out his name with the undeniably masculine title, it was as though someone punched Chihiro in the guts. Everyone in class turned to stare at him, and his eyes filled with tears, bowing his head. His voice squeaked when he answered, and his classmates gasped.

And that was it. Six weeks ago, Chihiro’s façade was broken. The news spread fast like any news does at a school, and soon everyone knew the truth.

“Did you hear? Fujisaki’s a boy!”

“Eew, a cross dresser?! What a sicko!”

“Wait, so that cute girl in first year… is just a girly boy? What the fuck?!”

Everywhere he goes, he hears it. People gossip about him, about his secret. His own classmates have been very good about it all, with Mondo and Leon threatening anyone they see badmouthing Chihiro, but Chihiro had to wonder who accidentally leaked it in the first place. Was it the substitute? Or did one of his classmates accidentally blab it? He has no idea. All he really understands is that life is like when he was a kid, but now even worse.

Why did he have to be born this way?

Why does everyone have to be a jerk about something Chihiro can’t help?

Why must his secret ruin his time at the best school in the country?

More than once, Chihiro falls asleep crying, longing to be strong.

\---

It blows over. Just like every rumour or secret passed around the school, people only talk about Chihiro for a couple of months. Of course, those couple of months are agony, but… it ends. Slowly, people find other topics to gossip about, and the bullies stop honing in specifically on Chihiro, preferring to spread out their abuse like they did before.

Still, Chihiro knows everyone sees him differently now. Of course they do; everyone treats boys and girls very differently, especially a gender non-conforming boy like him.

Despite his secret being out, Chihiro keeps wearing girl’s clothes. He isn’t sure why (maybe they are more comfortable or he is just used to it after all these years), but Chihiro doesn’t change his clothes. And, again, nobody really cares after a while. But he has to worry that the bullying will start up again at any moment.

But at least one good thing has come out of the whole ‘being outed as a boy’ situation: Chihiro has begun to form genuine friendships with his classmates, especially Mondo, Kiyotaka and Makoto. He gets closer to the girls too, no longer afraid to bond in case they realise he isn’t really one of them, and Chihiro knows they all have his back.

Plus… last month…

Why is he getting embarrassed?

Last month… he got asked out.

_Chihiro was hiding in his dorm room, sobbing, when someone buzzed his intercom. He tensed up, certain it was that bully who had been following him around the grounds calling him a ‘trap’, back for more, and Chihiro sniffled, hating himself and his weakness. But the intercom buzzed again, and nobody started pounding on the door or yelling._

_Tentatively, he inched over to the door and grasped the handle. Chihiro scrubbed at his eyes and opened the door an inch, and let out a long breath when he found Kyouko stood in the doorway._

_“K-Kyouko?” he said, stumbling over the word._

_“Good afternoon, Chihiro,” she said, as calm and stoic as always. A soft smile played on her lips, and Chihiro found himself getting red. “May I come in?”_

_“Oh, s-sure.” Chihiro opened the door wide, only to freeze when he saw Sayaka stood beside Kyouko. Why were two beautiful girls at his door? “S-Sayaka?”_

_“Oh, I apologise,” Kyouko said. “I forgot to mention Sayaka wants to visit you too.”_

_Chihiro gulped, but stepped backwards, allowing them access to the room. As they entered, Kyouko gave him a nod and Sayaka beamed at him, and Chihiro scrubbed at his face when he turned to shut the door, longing to not look a total wreck._

_“So… uh… what brings you here?” he asked, voice coming out squeaky._

_Sayaka sat down on his bed, and it was then he realised something bizarre: Sayaka and Kyouko were holding hands. Not letting go of Sayaka’s hand, Kyouko moved beside the bed but didn’t sit down, obviously respecting his bedroom. But Chihiro didn’t think of that. Why were they holding hands?_

_“Oh, we’re just worried about you,” Sayaka said. “Those bullies won’t leave you alone, and you just look so sad all the time.”_

_Chihiro stopped staring at their linked hands, blinking. “Sorry…”_

_“No, don’t apologise,” Kyouko said. “We simply want to support you.”_

_“You do?”_

_“We sure do,” Sayaka said, grinning._

_“Now, you have no doubt noticed our joined hands by now,” Kyouko said, her pale cheeks going pink. “There is a reason for that.”_

_“We’re dating!” Sayaka said, voice full of pride._

_Kyouko went even redder, and Chihiro found himself blushing too._

_“You’re… dating?” he whispered._

_“Yes, we are. And we discussed things last night, and… Chihiro, how would you feel about entering a relationship with us?”_

_Chihiro flinched, taking a step backwards. Did Kyouko really just say that?_

_“Um…”_

_“Kyouko, you embarrassed him, asking him outright like that,” Sayaka said, nudging Kyouko._

_“How else would I ask him?” Kyouko asked. “That was how I asked you, if I recall.”_

_Sayaka went red, giggling. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Sorry, Chihiro, didn’t mean to leave you out. I know Kyouko was pretty… blunt about it, but she’s telling the truth.” She stood up and smiled, gripping Kyouko’s hand tighter. “Would you like to be our boyfriend?”_

_Chihiro swallowed, still processing those words. And then, despite his attempts to be strong now he is living as a boy, his eyes filled with tears and he started sniffling. He rubbed his eyes, staring at them both._

_“Don’t cry,” Kyouko said._

_“I, I’m not sad,” he said, letting out a spluttering sob. A smile formed on his tear stained face, and Chihiro’s voice shook as he said, “I’m happy. I…”_

_How did he explain it? How was he supposed to respond to being asked out by his caring, beautiful classmates? He had never experienced anything like this before. When he lived as a girl, several boys asked him out, finding his feminine appearance adorable, but Chihiro turned them down, terrified of what might happen if or when they learned the truth. But this was different; Kyouko and Sayaka knew he was a boy, and had been part of the group defending him from all the crap he received. They liked the real him. They wanted to date the real him._

_How could he possibly know how to react when nothing like this has happened before?_

_He sobbed again, sniffling. “I…”_

_“Oh, Chihiro…” Sayaka said like her heart just shattered, and she hurried over._

_Before Chihiro could react, she hugged him, pulling her close. All he could smell was her sweet perfume; all he felt was her warmth. Sayaka rubbed his back, and Chihiro sobbed harder._

_“Sayaka, why did you do that?” Kyouko said, but he heard her moving closer._

_“I couldn’t just stand there when he’s crying.”_

_Chihiro wriggled free of the tight hug, staring at them both. His face burned, eyes still leaking tears._

_“I really a-am happy,” he said. “It’s just… nothing l-like this has ever happened to me.”_

_Sayaka glanced at Kyouko, before grinning. “That’s okay! Everyone has to start somewhere. So, Chihiro, what do you say?”_

_Chihiro looked at both girls and let out a weak laugh (that sounded more like a sob). “I… I would love that.”_

And that was that. a month ago, Chihiro started a relationship with Kyouko and Sayaka. He has two girlfriends. Two beautiful, strong and caring girlfriends.

He has never dated before, so a lot of their relationship has been awkward and kind of clumsy, with Chihiro not sure if he should hold their hands or how long a hug should last or if kissing in public was okay or not. But Kyouko and Sayaka don’t mind; they’re happy to show him how a relationship is meant to be.

Sometimes, they spend time in each other’s bedrooms (it’s nothing like _that_; the most that happens is making out that ends when Chihiro gets too flustered), doing their homework or just relaxing. Last night, Chihiro and Kyouko spent the night in Sayaka’s room, snuggled up together on a pair of futons on the bedroom floor. And Chihiro had no idea how… nice it is to spend intimate time together with the ones you love. It’s wonderful.

But, of course, good times can never last long for Chihiro. The bullying may have died down in the last few weeks, but it hasn’t gone. Why would it?

As the lunch bell rings, Chihiro starts packing up his stuff, waving goodbye to Alter Ego before sliding his laptop into his bag. He wishes he could spend all day in the computer lab, surrounded by the kind of tech a programmer like him could only have dreamed about as a kid, but even he needs to eat. So Chihiro logs off of the various devices spread across the desk and wanders off, prepared to meet up with Sayaka and Kyouko (and probably Aoi, Makoto and Sakura too) and have some lunch.

But he has only taken a few steps out of the lab when someone yells his family name.

“Oi, Fujisaki!”

Chihiro tenses. Only the teachers call him that. Well, other than…

Oh shit.

He swallows, wanting to run but finding his legs too heavy to move. Slowly, Chihiro turns around and watches two third years storm towards him, their intimidating prescience making the other students in the hallway flee. His legs wobble and he stumbles backwards, back pressed against the wall.

“There you are, you little shit!” one of them snarls.

The two boys reach him and crowd around, towering over Chihiro. He stares up at them, willing himself not to cry.

“I don’t get you. You’re supposed to be a dude, but you’re still dressing like a girl? What the fuck’s wrong with you?”

Chihiro flinches, their loud, sharp words cutting into him. “I… I…”

To be honest, he can’t explain why he still wears a dress. But at the end of the day, what he wears doesn’t matter. If he says he is a boy, he is a boy; it’s that simple. But he doesn’t expect thugs like them to understand the nuances of the gender binary.

He says none of that, not wanting to be murdered.

“You’re pathetic.”

“A cross dresser like you gives this school a bad name.”

“What are you, some kinda tranny?”

“I bet you get off on this!”

“Grow some balls, you little bastard.”

Chihiro just stands there, trembling. He wants to be strong, to fight back and defend himself, but he can’t say a thing. He can’t move. He just… stands there.

“Hey!”

“Excuse me…”

Two familiar voices cut through the panic in his brain, and Chihiro gasps.

The boys turn their heads and step backwards, allowing Chihiro to see his girlfriends hurrying down the hall towards him.

“Leave him alone, you creeps!” Sayaka yells.

“If you insist on bullying Chihiro, I will speak with the headmaster,” Kyouko says, calm but her words biting. She doesn’t need to explain the threat; with the headmaster being her father, Mr Kirigiri will listen to whatever Kyouko says. “And I think you’ll have a hard time explaining your actions.”

“So get out of here!”

Part of Chihro expects the boys to sneer and carry on bullying Chihiro, but they both flinch, fear written on their faces. And, to his amazement, they yell filthy curse words at Kyouko and Sayaka before running away.

The moment they leave, Kyouko and Sayaka hurry over, Sayaka pulling him into a tight hug.

“Are you okay?” she asks.

“Sorry for not getting here sooner,” Kyouko says.

His eyes fill with tears, but Chihiro manages a rather pathetic smile. “Thank y-you.”

“No problem,” Sayaka says. “Come on, let’s go to Kyouko’s room. We can have something to eat there, right?”

Kyouko nods, placing a hand on his back. “Correct. We can have some snacks in private. How does that sound?”

Chihiro sniffs, wiping his eyes. “S-Sounds great.”

Kyouko and Sayaka take his hands, and lead him through the school, Chihiro still trembling from the adrenaline rush. Soon, they reach the dorms and Kyouko unlocks her bedroom door, ignoring the way Yasuhiro stares at them.

With the door unlocked, Chihiro hurries inside. He sits on the bed, slips off his shoes and tucks his feet up on the bed, hunching forwards slightly. Kyouko and Sayaka sit down either side of him, and Chihiro finds himself wrapped in a tight, three-person cuddle.

They stay like that for what feels like forever, snuggled together in a tight embrace with Chihiro slumped against his girlfriends. The cuddle makes him feel so secure and safe, and his tears dry up.

“Thanks for looking out for me,” he whispers.

“No problem,” Sayaka says, and Kyouko gives him a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://anautisticwriter.tumblr.com/).


End file.
